Hyde saves Jackie
by Raen16
Summary: Jackie thought she left chicago behind her. but it turns out one part loved her too much to let her go. J/H i am the worst at updating. like ever. fat writers block.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jackie's POV:::

As I looked behind me I noticed that a man was following me, he had gone into the shoe store after me and sat three tables away staring at me when i got something to eat in the food court about an hour ago _this guy is taking his love for me way too far _I thought. I decided to start heading home even though I hadn't made it to the big sale at my favorite store yet, but this mall stalker was really freaking me out. I made my way out to the parking lot and got into the car I borrowed from Mr. Forman. I looked out to check for the stalker and he was getting into a car a few spaces away from me. I shivered and started heading to the Forman's.

When I pulled into the driveway Red came out of the door "well, gosh Jackie, I wouldn't have let you borrow the car if I had known you'd be gone so long. But, Good timing, Kitty and I are headed out far north to go to a car expo. So, the house is empty. For now..." I swear he muttered something like "all these damn dumb-ass kids in my house all the time."

"Bye Mr. Forman!" I started to walk inside and ran into Mrs. Forman.

"Hi, Jackie well Red and I are leaving. Now, I took most of the liquor so, ill know if you kids drink it all!"

"Okay…bye Mrs. Forman."

I went inside and down into the basement. _Good thing Steven and his slut-wife aren't here_ I thought. I hate seeing them together; it makes my heart actually hurt. I sat down on the couch and sighed. _I guess ill just wait for someone to come home. I hope it'll be Steven. But just him. Not that skank too. _I heard a noise coming from Steven's room and stood up to check what it was, but before I got anywhere near his room, the door flew open and I recognized the weirdo from the mall with a crazy smile on his face. " what the hell!?" I yelled.

"hey Jackie" said crazy mall man. "don't you recognize me?" I shook my head no. "c'mon Jackie, think! Who am i?" he started screaming.

Stevens door flew open and he walked out "hey, jackie, keep your boyfriend quiet! Me and my lady are having a moment"

"what? The formans said no one was here!" screamed the mall stalker "this ruins my plan!"

I sighed. "I am so confused right now."

"dido" said Steven.

Mall creep took a big step forword and got in my face then grabbed me around my waist, holding me way too tightly and way too close to him "think, Jackie." He said "you know me, you know me"

"no… I don't" he got a crazy look in his eye and then kissed me, too hard. "ow that really hurt, what the hell? Get off of me!" I struggeled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"think about Chicago!" he said into my ear.

The memory came back to me, he had been staying in the room next to me at the motel. He had invited me in and we had started to talk, then he tried to force his toung in my mouth as he held me down on his bed. "Oh my god! Max!"

"there you go baby! I knew you wouldn't forget me! I love you baby!"

"Steven! Help me!" I couldn't see him but suddenly max let go with one hand and something cold and hard pressed against my throat.

"take another step, I dare you." The knife pressed harder against my throat, and I felt it start to cut my flesh. "that's right. Stay there." He slowly started walking me to the door, as he did I caught a glimpse of Steven with Sam standing behind him, cowering. He looked furious and hurt and scared.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed.

It looked like a tear slid down his cheek but I couldn't tell, we were out of the basement too fast, but I still heard "no! no, Jackie!" rip from his throat before max slammed the door closed.

Hydes POV

Sam leaned over and kissed me, at the same time as I heard someone come down the stairs, it was quiet for a while out in the main basement room, then a spring creaked as someone sat down on the couch I stood up to go see who was out there but sam caught my arm and yanked me back onto the bed making me kick and empty beer bottle across the room.

A few seconds later the door slammed against the wall after someone threw it open.

"what the hell?" I heard Jackie scream.

Then a mans voice asking her if he knew who he was.

"I gotta check this out" I said.

"yeah! Tell them your lady is trying to have a moment with you" sam pouted at me.

"hey, jackie, keep your boyfriend quiet! Me and my lady are having a moment" I said

"what? The formans said no one was here!" screamed the guy standing just inside the door "this ruins my plan!"

jackie sighed. "I am so confused right now."

"dido" I said.

The guy stepped forword and stood right in jackies face and grabbed her around the waist. He looked like he was holding her way too tight him "think, Jackie." He said "you know me, you know me"

"no… I don't" she said to him seconds before he smashed his lips against hers, I wanted to run over there and punch this guy out, but sam was holding me away from the chick I accualy wanted. "ow that really hurt, what the hell? Get off of me!" she said and struggeled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"think about Chicago!" he said by her ear.

"oh my god! Max!" she gasped

"there you go baby! I knew you wouldn't forget me! I love you baby!"

"Steven! Help me!" Jackie yelled, I shook sam off and went towards this max guy.

Then he pulled out a knife and held it against jackies neck saying "take another step, I dare you" I started to moved forward but then I saw some blood slide down the neck I had kissed so many times and froze. Then he pulled her towards the door and for maybe the fourth time in my life; I got scared, the only girl I every really really loved was being pulled out of the door by a psycho.

I looked at Jackie and saw her mouth "im sorry"

That was it, I rush towards the door choking out "no! no, Jackie! Then the door slammed closed.

I was trying so hard to open the door that I couldn't for a minute and when I got to the driveway I saw him throw Jackie into a van and drive away "no! Damn it! Damn it!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I turned and looked at sam, "oh my god." She said "that could have been me! Good thing it was just that stuck up bitch."

"what the hell, sam? Jackie just got kidnapped! How can you be like that?" I asked.

"easy. I never liked her."

"god, im married to such a bitch."

"yeah… but you love me! Don't you, honey?"

"no! no, I don't! why don't you just go back to vegas? Ill send you divorce papers later."

"no, hyde, don't do that, I know you love me. Give it some more time. Ok?"

I started to say no, but she kissed me and walked away.

Jackie's POV

"Ow!" I yelled as Max threw me into his van "where are you taking me?" I asked as he sped away from the Forman's and Steven.

"were going back to where we met, honey." He smiled a sickly sweet smile at me. "isn't that nice?"

"no. not really. How about you just take me back to Steven?"

" damn it, Jackie! No!" I looked away from max "why cant you just love me?"

"because! I love Steven!"

He slapped me across the face "stop saying that name! you love me Jackie! Me!"

"no, I don't!" I screamed

" shut up!" he hit me so hard acsoss the face this time, I blacked out.

Hydes POV

" I don't know who the guy was" I told the cop "some one she met in Chicago" I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. I was talking to the police about my kidnapped ex-girlfriend who I was still in love with. I took my sunglasses off and wiped my hand down my face and put them back in place.

"do you have any idea about where they might have gone?"

"no. I mean… I don't know. Maybe back to Chicago."

"DUDE!" I heard some one yell "Hyde! Did you know there's a bunch of cops out there, man?" Kelso walked into the basement sucking on a Popsicle followed by Fez. "oh, man. There's one right next to you man"

" What happened here fellas?" asked Fez.

"Some guy Jackie met in Chicago kidnapped her."

"oh no" said Fez and Kelso

"man… this isn't funny at all…" kelso sighed.

"my goddess!"fez yelled. Her looked around, where did he take her?" he asked.

"we don't know yet, man. But we gotta find her"

"Does anyone happen to know the name of the motel that Ms. Burkhart was staying at?" asked the cop.

"uh, yeah." Kelso told him the name.

"ok thanks, we'll start there first. And, who should we call if we find something? Her mother or father? Where are they?"

Fez listed off on two fingers " Mexico, Prison."

"oh…"said the cop "we'll, is she married?" I looked down thinking that none of this would have happened if I had proposed to Jackie like I planned to so long ago.

I felt Kelso and Fez looking at me, then heard Kelso mutter "nah man, shes a single chick."

" Ok, well thanks boys. Could you tell me who I should call?"

Red walked into the basement looking sullen. " The cops outside told me everything."

" I thought you weren't coming back till later." I said

"kitty threw a fit saying she wanted to be with her babies. She had a bad feeling. I didnt know why she'd want to spend the day with you dumb asses though. But I guess she was right… How could you let Jackie get kidnapped?"

"I don't know… its all my fault" I said.

"no, man. Its not." Kelso said.

"lets go up to the kitchen and have some sandwiches." Said Fez.

I looked at him, along with Kelso and Red, like he was crazy. "what?" he said, "a little P.B and J can do some good."

"whatever it takes, man" I said and trudged up the stairs.

The cop and red started talking about arrangements to make just incase something really bad happened to Jackie. I didn't want to think about that.

Jackie's POV

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed wearing a skimpy Light Blue silk lingerie tank top with black lace and matching tiny little panties I looked down and saw a pair of sparkling black high heels strapped around my feet. Some one had changed my cloths. I shivered at the thought. "im glad you up sweetie" max walked over and kissed me on the head.

"get of" I mumbled, I felt woozy and figured he must have drugged me.

I stood up and staggered to the door but fell, before I hit the ground max caught me and set me back on the bed. "oh, honey" he said then got real close to my face "do not try to leave me, or ill have to hurt you." he growled.

"fine I said then stood up and walked to the window and tried to pull back the curtens but max grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I cant let you look out there Jackie. Someone might see you, and want to take you away from me."

"okayyyy…." I said. "but, where are we?"

"the first place we met of course!" I looked around the room and recognized it as the one he had stayed in when she had been in chicago.

I couldn't think of anything to say. "I need to pee." I blurted out.

I stood up and went into the bathroom and locked the door. There was a tiny window in the bathroom I looked out and saw a few men sitting in a car watching the room. I got their attention and they started talking and pulled out guns and got out of the car.

Another car started to drive into the parking lot but before I could see it max knoked on the door "you okay honey?"

I stepped out of the bathroom saying "yeah, fine. Except for the whole kidnapped part."

"aw, I am sorry about that. But you should have just stayed with me here in Chicago instead of leaving. We could have avoided this whole 'kidnapping' mess then" he smiled at me again. "but. Were here now. So we might as well put this bed to use, don't you think?"

He didn't let me answer, he just kissed me and forced me down onto the bed. He was taking off my underwear while he kissed my neck. Her grabbed my hands and put them under his pants and onto his dick saying:so how hard you make me baby? Your so fucking hot…I can wait to be inside you…" Max finally got me stripped down to nothing and removed his cloths to then climbed on top of me, suddenly he shoved my hands above my head and locked them into handcuffs.

"what…what are you doing" I moaned, his latest bout of drugs hitting me.

"member, when you came over, after I got a few glasses of wine in you, you told me how you liked aggressive sex.: he smiled as he locked my feet to the bed as well.

I could only moan quickly he climbed back on top of me and slid inside of me, fast. I screamed in protest and rage.

"yeah baby," he said pumping in and out of me, "you wanted me to fuck you so bad, huh?" I couldn't do anything except for sob.

My vision started to blur and everything started getting dim, when the door got kicked open. He froze and looked at the door, then a voice said "get your hands off my girl!"

Max still hadn't climbed off me "Steven!" I yelled when I saw him.

He looked so pissed off. I looked behind him and saw kelso and fez, and the men that had been in the car."hey baby im gonna get you outta here"he muttered at the same time Max pulled out and said "I told you never to say that name!" he hit me.

"hit my girl one more time, and you'll suffer from something worse then death.

"your girl? Shes mine. I took her in every way physically possible already." When I heard that he had raped me while I was unconciouse I felt violated. Steven yelled and lunged at max.

Hyde's POV

The cops headed out to Chicago to see if Jackie and max were at the motel. About an hour later, I was sick of just waiting around to hear if my girl was okay.

"that's it!" I said standing up "im going to Chicago!

"wait!" yelled red fez and kelso.

:what" I growled turning back to them.

"im coming with you" said kelso

"me too" fez added nodding his head.

"fine. Whatever. Lets go." Red grabbed my arm as I headed for the door.

"Steven…"he started "be carful, and don't get in the cops way.

I nodded and head out the door into the drive way. Sliding into the camino I glanced at Kelso and Fez, already in the car.

We drove, breaking the speed limit, quietly all of us thinking about what would happen when we got there…

FEZ'S POV

I rushed into the motel room looking around wildly for Jackie.

"Fez!" she yelled strapped to a chair

"My darling goddess!" i said "I am here to save you"

"oh! Thank you fez!" she beamed at me, but her smile quickly faded. "Fez! Look out!"

I turned to see a giant burly man joshing at me, but quickly knoked him down with a quick punch. He layed on the floor, un moving. I then called the cops, hyde and kelso in, the cops took care of the large man while hyde and kelso straed at me clapping, mouths open in aw.

"How'd you do it man?" asked hyde

I smiled while Jackie yelled "hes amazing!"

I strode over to her and broke her bindings easily. She jemped into my arms and kissed me "oh! Fezzie! I love you!

KELSO'S POV

I shoved the cops out of the way, and burst into the room ready to save my Jackie but when I entered all my friends were there, surronding a large cage with Jackie, pam macey, and donna inside. Hyde and Fez walked in behind me laughing "sorry man" said hyde "I know we scared you, Jackies fine." I looked around feeling relief and anger at knowing this was all a set up.

They lights went doen, and the music went up and the three girls in the cage started dancing sexally against eachother, staring at me. Eric walked to the cage and opened the door. The girls strutted towards me saying "Happy, Michael-Kelso-Is-The-hottest-sexyist-Guy-Ever Day!"

"All right!" I shouted as the girls lached onto me. Donna stood behind me kissing my neck and grabbing my ass while Pam stood at my side, licking and kissing the other side of me, abouve my collar bone, while Jackie slid down my body and kneeled in front of me pulling my pants and boxers down and smiling up at me. "ohh, yeah" I said.

HYDES POV

"What are you two morons smiling at?" I asked when i spotted the goofy looks on my friends faces. They both looked down into their laps, feeling bad for smiling and happy when Jackie was in trouble.

Eventually we pulled into the hotel parking lot and I looked fast enough to see a raven haired head swing down from the window.

"whats going on? I asked to one of the cops sitting in a car, I recognized him from the drive way.

He explained the situation to me and told me to wait. But soon enough I heard a scream come from the room and ran to the door just to be pulled back by the cops. But Fez and Kelso got the cops to let go and I instently felt good for bringing them.

I kicked the door open to see the guy from the basement thrusting into the only girl I ever really loved.

"get your hands off my girl!" I yeled

the guy stayed in her staring at me, then went back to pushing himself inside her. I seemed like it was coming from very far away when Jackie screamed my name,

I could barley control myself, "hey baby" I said, "im gonna get you outta here." At they same time the guy pulled out and said "I told you never to say that name!" and punched her.

"hit my girl one more time, and you'll suffer from something worse then death." I managed to say to the jerk standing over Jackie.

"your girl? Shes mine. I took her in every way physically possible already." It didn't take very long for me to lose self control and lunge at him after I heard that.

I had knocked him out when the cops rushed in and pulled me off of the pervert. My hands were covered in blood and I couldn't see anything except for the bloody thing resembaling a face of the man that raped my Jackie.

I heard a sob come from the bed and took my time looking up. when I did my heart broke at the sight of my girl crying as cops sawed through the cuffs the Max guy had on her, her naked body twisted trying to cover herself. Then I heard her say my name.

"steven" she whimpered. "steven" she said it again and I walked over to her.

I wasn't sure what I should do, I looked her body up and down seeing scratched in bruises, but the worst was between her thighs, there was a mess of whiteish liqued, it disgusted me to know that this guy had come in her enough times to make this big of a pool.

"steven…" she said again. I finally looked her in her lovely mismatched eyes, sheeing the frigt that looked back at me made me want to cry. "hey, doll" I said tears falling from my eyes. Just then they got the cuffs on her arms undone and she shot up so she was in my arms rocking back and forth with me. Crying. I started crying too. And eventually the position changed I was encircled by her arms with my head lying against the bare skin of her naked chest. She rubbed my back whispering "shh… its okay baby…I got you steven…your fine, your okay…shh…" why was she trying to make me feel better when she was the one that just got raped.

JACKIES POV

When the fight… more of steven trying to kill max… was over the cops came over to me and started sawing through the cuffs asking me questions like

"how long has he had you like this"

and

"how are you feeling, are sick? Were going to kneed to ask you more questions, are you prepared for that."

I just shook my head and cried out for the boy I love. "steven!" I tried to shou, but it was quiet even to my own ears, "steven!" itried again.

I saw him above me, looking at my body, landing on the spot between my legs, that I could feel, even know was covered in max's seed. "steven." I said trying to get him to look at my face.

"hey doll.." he muttered I saw tears fall from his eyes. My poor baby, I thought, I don't care if I got kidnapped and raped, I hate seeing him cry, I finally felt the bindings around my wrists fall away, and shot my self into his arms.

"steven!" I cried into his chest

he held me saying "its okay, babe." Over and over.

Eventually I noticed he was crying harder then me and quickly changed our position so that his head was reasting against my chest, his tears falling down my skin. I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "shh… its okay baby…I got you steven…your fine, your okay…shh…"

Eventually the cops pulled us apart and did their jobs. I got checked out and the boys had theyr cuts from fighting with the cops… or max… all sewed up and eventually we were on our way home, Fez and Kelso in the bed of the Camino and me and Steven in the front seat, my head in his lap, and his hand playing with my hair. Every so often he would ask "are you ok?" and I would smile sadly

" I will be… im glad you came for me. I'm glad you're here."

And he would respon, "Anything for you, Doll"

Eventually I fell asleep and woke up while we were pulling into the Forman's driveway.

I streached and sat up, leaning into Steven. "I got you, babe." He said, kissing my cheek.


	2. dreams

_JACKIES POV_

_The dizzy image of Max flashed in front of my eyes "hello, my darling" he said in my ear as he dropped me onto the motel bed._

"_What?" I moaned waking up from the sleep I had been put into from hit he had applied to my face earlier in the van._

"_Here" he said, handing me a glass of water, "your throat sounds dry."_

_I took the glass from him eagerly and chugged it, not thinking._

_Soon enough, I started feeling dazed and passed out._

_Max's hands slid over my body, first pulling off my coat, and letting my hair down. He leaned into my neck and inhaled my scent then settled himself on top of my body_

_*_

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled shooting up into the musty night air. I looked around in the dark, convincing myself I wasn't in the cheap motel with Max, but in Laurie's room, with Steven right outside sleeping on the floor in the hallway.

"Jackie? Jackie, what's wrong?" Steven came running into my room in sweats and a wife beater.

"Nothing" I sighed, "I was just having a bad dream." He sat on the bed. "I think I'm starting to remember what happened when I was drugged out with Max."

Steven stiffened at the name. "Oh. Welll… That's good. Right?"

"I don't know. I just…I just don't think I want to know what went on while I was unconscious." Pale blue eyes watched me as I spoke. "I don't want to know how I got into that underwear, and I don't want to know what he meant when he said he took me every way physically possible…" the last few words were un recognizable as they tumbled out of my mouth, mixing with sobs. The tears came from what had happened, how it felt, how it made Steven feel, I could see the anger in his eyes, turning them from shades of blue, to something that looked more purple, like fire against sky.

"Jacks… you know, I wont let anything happen to you. Not again." He said pulling me against him. My hands gripped him between his shoulders and neck as I sobbed against him, he started rubbing my back, and it felt good to know he was there for me.

I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, holding the tears in for a moment, and looking into his eyes.

HYDES POV

I laid on my pile of blankets, finding it impossible to sleep, thoughts of what had happened to Jackie just the night before wouldn't leave my head.

"Hyde?" Sam tiptoed over to where I was laying.

"What do you want? I told you, this is over, go back to Vegas, Sam." Her eyes started pushing tears out filled with rage.

"Look, Hyde, I know your stupid bitch of an ex had some issues the other day, but I'm your wife! You made a commitment to me! You love me, I know it! So forget about her!" Sam whispered at me.

I was about to rip into Sam for talking about a girl that just got _raped_, the night before like that when Jackie voice rang out from the door behind me. "GET OFF ME!" I heard her yell.

Sam looked at me sternly, "Steven Hyde. If you go in that room we are over for done, nothing more, I will divorce you."

I stood up, smirked at the stripper sitting at my feet, and walked into the room, worried that somehow Max had found her again. "Jackie? Jackie, what's wrong?" I asked

I sat on the bed as she said "nothing…I was just having a bad dream, I think I'm staring to remember what happened when I was drugged out with Max." his name sent a wave of anger through my body, and I tensed up for a second or two.

"oh…" I said, "well. That's good. Right?"

"I don't know. I just…I just don't think I want to know what went on while I was unconscious." I looked at her, wishing this never had to happen to her. "I don't want to know how I got into that underwear, and I don't want to know what he meant when he said he took me every way physically possible…" She started crying when she talked about the ways he 'took her'. My skin got hot and I felt like hitting something. Some one. Preferably max. Or killing something. Someone. Again, Max.

"Jacks…" I said grabbing her and hugging her to me tightly "you know I wont let anything happen to you." She slid her hands up to my neck and cried into my chest. "Not again." I rubbed my hand on her back in circles, not knowing what to say; hoping it said what I wanted it to; That she had, had a hard time and I was here for her.

She stopped crying, straitened up and kissed me on the cheek and looking me in the eyes. I stared into her eyes, too. One Blue, One Green, both beautiful and deep, I grabbed the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled a little then shrunk back into my side. "Steven?" she asked

I made a questioning noise to make sure she knew I was listening.

"Will you stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone.

"Of course." I said. "Anything for you, Doll."

Jackie pulled away from me and flipped the covers back so I could climb in. she stretched then leaned against me when she laid down, and we soon fell asleep her ear, pressed against my chest, listening to my heart, my lips pressed against the top of her head.

JACKIES POV

I didn't think I would dream if steven slept with me.

I didn't think I wanted to. I was scared max would be there, but he wasn't.

_Just a lake, and a dry thunderstorm, turning the sky the purple stevens eyes are when hes really mad. A sweet kiss, then rain, a lot of warm summer rain but he held me still, the rain didn't bother us at all._

HYDES POV

_Jackie, Smiling, sitting on a swing attached to a tree, laughing and having fun. The good easy life she deserved. "steven!" she yelled jumping off the swing and running to me, looking like an angle in my Zepplen Tshirt and jean shorts, she jumped into my arms. "I missed you, Puddin"_

JACKIES POV

I stared into my glass of orange juice. "do you think ill ever get over it, Mrs. Foreman?" I asked the older woman standing over the stove.

"I don't know, Jackie, I cant say what your doing to do but, I think you willl." She answered piling bacon onto a plate.

"you will, Jackie. Ive known you forever, your strong, and if you don't get over it, youll do something with it that doesn't involve crying yourself to sleep at night." Said Donna, putting her hand on mine.

"Thanks." I said, and attempted a smile.

I stood up and headed for the basement, "oh! Jackie! Wait!" said Mrs. Foreman, "take some food!" then she handed me a plate filled with waffles eggs and bacon. I took it, tried to smile again and went down the stairs. I sat on the couch set down the plate and kicked off my shoes.

"damn it." I said and fell over my legs, staring to cry. I ran out of tears fast, I sat up and yanked off the jeans I was wearing and pulled a blanket over myself, got tucked in the couch and tried to sleep again.

HYDES POV

I walked into the basement to see Jackie curled up in a little ball, pressing herself against the couch a frown on her face. "Jackie?" I asked. She didn't respond, then I figured out she was asleep.

"Steven, Steven help!" she yelled out, and I froze, she was having flash backs to that night in her dreams, again. I pulled the covers off her to reveal her naked legs, bruised and scratched.

:damn it." I said, and let a few un-noticed tears drip out of my eyes while I picked her up and took her into my back room and set her on the cot. I sat on the side of my lame excuse for a bed and watched her sleep, frowning, and tossing and turning. Muttering things every once in a while.

I looked at her face and her mismatched eyes fluttered open. "hey." She said.

"uh, hi"

"thanks" she closed her eyes

"for what?" she was already asleep again.

JACKIES POV

_Steven barged through the door, my knight in shining armor, again, "steven! Steven help me!_

_The horrible events of that night played through my head again._

I felt someone watching me and opened my eyes to see steven looking back at me, he was so good to me for being married to a whore… he saved me from whatver else Max could have done, I though as I said "hey" sleepily.

It seems like he hadn't expected me to be awake, "uh..hi" he said

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips, "thanks."

"for what?" I heard him say as I drifted back into sleep.


	3. crash boom bang

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled as I saw the little pink cross come into view on the stick.

There was a knock at the door. "Jackie? Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I yelled back quickly "I mean, yeah, Steven I'm fine… just some bad cramps." I pictured him frowning at the mention of female body functions.

"Oh…okay then. Ill be…away from here."

"Okay!" I called, still staring in horror at the stick in my hand. _Okay, Jackie, think. It could be wrong, these things are wrong all the time. _I thought to myself before another thought countered that one; _yeah, but my period is two weeks late… shit. Shit shit…_

I threw the stick in the trash and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "oh, hey Eric" I said seeing the skinny boy sitting on the couch.

"uh, hi Jackie. What up?" he asked awkwardly.

"nothing..whats with the weird vibes?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"weird vibes? What? Nothing. What? Psh. C'mon…Jackie..nothing." he fidgeted and looked around the room.

"what's wrong with you?" I pointed at him. "do you know something?"

"what!? Me!? Know something? Haha, no… I don't know anything." He smacked himself on the forhead saying "stupid, stupid, stupid"

"your so weird eric." I said. "just tell me what you know."

"know? No!" I glared at him "okay. Its possible that hyde kicked Sam out because she wanted him to kick you out…"

"why were you freaking out about that. Theres more, isn't there?"

"no. no…haha, no!" he stood up "well… I have to go…floss. Bye." He stood up and ran to his room.

"weird pansy ass…" I muttered as I walked into the kitchen.

ERICS POV

I ran up the stares and into the bathroom and grabbed the floss. "what?" I asked myself putting the floss back down. "I'm not really flossing.. dumbass. Crap! I'm talking to myself!" I looked around. "damn! I'm still doing it… oh shit." I said as I spotted the white stick lying in the trash.

HYDES POV

Eric ran into my room saying "shit man, shit man. Oh wow man." I watched the chicken legged boy pace back and forth across the little space I had made my own.

"what the hell foreman?" I asked. He froze and handed me something wrapped in toilet paper. "what is this?" I asked unwrapping it and looking at erics pale face shake while he slid his hands over it again and again

I looked down and saw a small white stick with a pink plus sign on it.

"whos?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jackie was upstairs last but…"

"when."

"About five minutes ago ..i came strait to you, man."

"damn it." I said and stood up.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jackie sitting at the table. "was it really cramps?"

"what?" she asked

"why were you yelling in the bathroom? She looked at me with big eyes

"I told you… cramps."

"is this what a cramp is now?" I yelled throwing the stick onto the table.

She down at where it lay on the table and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

JACKIES POV

Steven stormed into the kitchen with Eric walking behind him. "was it really cramps?" he asked, Donna, Mrs. Foreman and I all looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"why were you yelling in the bathroom?" he asked.

"I told you… cramps."

His eyes turned a deep shade of purple as he yelled "is this what a cramp is now?" and threw something onto the table.

I looked down and saw the pregnancy test I had taken earlier and tears started to spill out of my eyes. I looked up. "I'm sorry."

"oh my god." Said Kitty and Donna in unison.

"Steven, Steven, I'm so, so, sorry." He walked over to me and pulled me out of my chair.

"your sorry? This is my fault you don't have anything to be sorry for. That dumbass bitch on the other hand…" he started muttering. I collapsed into him and felt his anger radiating off his body.

"Its fine Steven. Itll be ok."

He stopped muttering. "yeah it will." He held me at arms length "you've gotta get rid of it."

Everyone in the kitchen froze.

"what?" I asked.

He nodded.

"no, no Steven I thought about this. And yeah, half of this baby is a man that kidnapped me, raped me, and screwed me up for the rest of my life. But the other half, is me… me Steven. And I love me."

He let go of me put on his shades and stormed out of the house saying "no" under his breath.

HYDES POV

I threw myself into the camino and peeled out of the drive way and started speeding down the road thinking about everything Jackie had said, how she was going to keep that bitches baby.

I was so pre occupied in my thoughts I noticed the red on the street light to late, and the truck plowing through the intersection too slow.

I didn't feel the impact, just watched as the nose of the truck connected with the side of my car, then my shoulder. Then nothing.

**three days later**

I opened my eyes and heard someone say "oh god! He's awake!"

The first words I said were "how's my baby?"

A blonde head came into view "I'm fine hyde."

Another voice entered my head, a slurred accent said "I think he meant me."

Another sentence. "no, fez. He meant Jackie. Duh." I heard kelso say.

"that bitch? No way." Said the blonde.

"Actually," I said, "I meant my car." I sighed. "but how is Jackie?"

"you don't need to know about that crazy midget right now baby."

"Sam?" I asked.

"that's right!" my vision finally unblurred and I saw my three best friends sitting on a couch two of them staring at me and the skinniest fast asleep.

"how…?" I asked.

"oh I was at the bus stop right by the accident. I guess it was fate! God didn't want me to leave you!"

"oh, boy." I said.

The door opened "Steven?"

JACKIES POV

As soon as I heard where he was I rushed to the hospital.

I ran up to the front desk. "hyde! Steven hyde!" I said, the nurse told me where to go.

I got to the out side of the door and stopped to pull myself back together and walked into the room. Steven was laying in the bed, unconscious. I sat down and out my hand on his cheek. "wake up, baby… c'mon." he didn't move.

"he's been like that for a while" said a voice. I looked over to see Sam standing in the corner of the room looking like a total slut. " I don't think you should be here." She said.

"yeah? And why not?" I asked.

"because he loves me and not you! No get the hell out!

Me and Sam fought for about two hours until I finally gave up.

I came back the next day, still an unconscious Steven, but Sam had left for a while and it was just donna eric and red there, so I stayed longer.

The next day, I walked down the hall towards his room and saw kitty. "is he awake yet?" I asked her.

"no… no, not yet" she said and looked down."

"damnit. Well… okay, ill see you later" I lifted the corners of my lips in a sad attempt at a smile, then opened the door to his room.

I heard Steven let out a sarcastic "oh, boy" and my heart lifted

"Steven?" I asked as I poked my head into the room.

"Jackie!" he yelled, then slumped down in his bed.

"I'm… gonna get the doctor." Said fez. And rushed out of the room.

"ill go too." Said eric. "their gonna need some way to understand him."

"yeah…um…coffee." Said kelso as he hurried out the door.

" I thought I told you to stay the hell away." Said Sam.

I opened my mouth to yell at her but Steven beat me to it.

"why are you even here Sam?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and begn to talk, but once again Steven did first. "I don't love you, I don't need you, I don't want you, so just get out of everyones life here and _you_ stay the hell away. We have enough to deal with besides having you around."

Sam's eyes clouded with anger and she stormed out of the room.

SAMS POV

I ran into fez at the end of the hallway. "aye." He said. "you look mad. I guess you found out about the pregnancy."

The what?

"yeah." I said. "I did. And those bitches, are…" I couldn't think of and insult for something that I didn't really understand what was happening "…bitches/"

I stormed out of the hospital determined to figure this whole pregnancy thing out.


	4. Falling

**A/N: I realize I haven't updated in like three months.. not like anyone is reading this and cares, mainly just cause I'm lazy and have had writers block, but school finally got out so ill try and write at least once a week till this is done! Okay! Yeah. And just a warning I type fast and don't really check for mistakes so, if there are any, sorry! But they're pretty easy to figure out. Much love ~ Raen**

SAMS POV

I stalked down the dingy hospital hallway trying to figure out what the strange foreign boy had been talking about. Pregnancy? Who was pregnant? Probably that skinny bitch, Jackie. Yeah that's it, I bet she screwed my Hyde when I was gone and got herself pregnant, just so she could steal him. While ill take care of this…she wont be having my husbands baby, not while I'm still around.

HYDES POV

I looked at Jackie sitting at the foot of my bed tears sliding down her cheeks, "what's wrong doll?" she glanced up.

"nothing." I raised my eyebrows, not buying her answer. "I just thought you might not wake up, I'm so happy Steven, I don't know what I would have don't if you stayed…" she started crying.

I opened my arms saying "come here" and she crawled up the bed until my arms where wrapped around her. "you gotta now by now that I'm not gonna leave you, jacks."

"yeah I guess I know. But you were so mad about me wanting to keep the baby, I thought you might hate me or something…" she said into my neck,

"Jackie, I'm not mad at you about that, really. I just didn't want you to keep something that would remind your of that bastard for the rest of your life—"

"no, but Steven," she interrupted me "its not about max, I just cant get rid of part of me, and that's what this baby is—hey!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"if I could finish" she looked at me apologetically "I was going to say, I wouldn't want you to, but if its something you really need to do, then ill be here for you, helping with..whatever."

"oh Steven!" she said pushing my hand away "you so sweet, thank you!" suddenly she pressed her lips against mine softly, just for a few seconds.

JACKIES POV

I pulled my face back from stevens and looked at his shocked expression "sorry I don't know why I did that…"

"hey, anytime you wanna kiss me, I'm all for it" I said pulling me closer to him on the bed.

I nodded and cuddled against his side. Soon we both fell asleep.

**Four weeks later**

"I, AM SO, FAAAAAT!" I yelled looking at my baby bump in the mirror, "Donna, what am I gonna do!? I look like a cow! A cow that ate a fat girl!"

"oh my god, Jackie. You look fine, would you stop over reacting? She said rolling her eyes.

"over reacting!? I am not over reacting! I cant even fit into my favorite sundress anymore! I don't have fatty cloths!"

"C'mon Jackie" donna said grabbing my arm and pulling over to the foreman's house "no one thinks you look fat. You look pregnant. Because you are now stop complaining."

"uh! God donna. I am _hormonal _I can complain if I want to!" she just shoot her head as we walked into the house.

"donna?" I said at the top of the stairs to the basement

"yeah?"

"I really _really_ want some chocolate pudding.

"oh my god Jackie, that's like all you eat! You crazy pregnant girls and your pudding…"

Sam was walking up the stairs while me and donna were going down. We all ran into each other some how and the last thing I remember is the stairs rushing towards my face and screaming.


End file.
